


El mejor de los regalos

by Alisevv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: En una fría noche de invierno, Harry regala a Severus Snape un regalo de cumpleaños muy, muy especial.Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling, yo solo uso a Harry y Sev para divertirme un ratito





	El mejor de los regalos

Era una cálida noche de verano, y en las casas del pequeño pueblo de pescadores, la gente dormía, agradeciendo la fresca brisa que llegaba del mar.  
  
Por un sinuoso camino de polvo que ascendía hacia una prolija cabaña situada a orillas del acantilado, dos figuras caminaban con lentitud, mientras los plateados rayos de la luna iluminaban su andar.  
  
La figura más alta era un hombre anciano, delgado y frágil, que caminaba ligeramente encorvado, apoyándose con dignidad en el esbelto joven veinteañero que marchaba a su lado, con paso elástico y decidido.  
  
—¿De verdad cree que esto sea una buena idea, profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó el chico, vacilante.  
  
—Es la mejor opción, Harry.  
  
—Pero usted sabe que el profesor Snape y yo siempre nos hemos llevado mal. Él me odia.  
  
—Severus no te odia —replicó el otro con cansancio—. En cuanto a llevarse mal, es hora que lo superen. Estamos en guerra, Harry. Tú estás en peligro, y es indispensable ponerte bajo el hechizo _fidelio._ La persona idónea para hacerlo soy yo, pero ya estoy protegiendo a Severus con ese hechizo, y no puedo hacerlo con ambos a menos que vivan juntos.  
  
—Ese es el mayor problema, Profesor —continuó argumentando Harry—. Voldemort anda tras mis zapatos. Mi presencia aquí va a poner en mayor peligro al profesor Snape.  
  
—Desde que Voldemort descubrió su traición, la cabeza de Severus tiene precio. No puedes ponerlo en mayor peligro del que ya está. Ah, por fin llegamos.  
  
Suspirando resignado, Harry siguió al viejo Director hasta la rustica puerta de la cabaña. El anciano golpeó discretamente, con una señal convenida, y momentos después, el rostro interrogante de Severus Snape se perfilaba en el dintel de la puerta.  
  
—Albus, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, antes de fijar la mirada en su acompañante—. ¿Potter?  
  
—Querido muchacho, ¿nos permites pasar? Mis viejos huesos ya no están para estos trotes.  
  
El hombre dejó de observar al más joven y fijó nuevamente su mirada en el mayor.  
  
—Sí, sí, claro, disculpa mis malos modales —se excusó, al tiempo que se retiraba de la puerta. Cuando ambos hubieron entrado, la cerró y les miró con el ceño fruncido—. Entonces, ¿me van a decir por qué están aquí?  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Los primeros días de convivencia habían sido realmente incómodos para Harry. Siguiendo instrucciones precisas de Dumbledore, Severus había empezado a entrenarlo en diversas disciplinas: Oclumancia, Legeremancia, Artes Oscuras y Defensa Avanzadas, y mucho más. A pesar de eso, su antiguo profesor apenas le hablaba excepto para darle órdenes, y dado que no podía abandonar la vivienda y era el único ser vivo que veía, con excepción de un joven muggle que había visto una sola vez y que según Severus era el encargado de llevarles los víveres cada quince días, el joven de ojos verdes deseaba que al menos pudieran conversar civilizadamente.  
  
Conforme pasaban los días, Harry notaba que, algunas veces, Severus amanecía desmejorado y con fuertes ojeras, o abandonaba su entrenamiento por mucho rato, a veces horas, sin dar explicación alguna. Aunque le intrigaba ese comportamiento, no se atrevía a preguntarle al hombre, temeroso de recibir una réplica desagradable como respuesta.  
  
Sin embargo, tres semanas después de su llegada, descubrió por casualidad las razones de tal comportamiento. Esa noche se había desvelado, pensando en Voldemort y la guerra, y en las vueltas que daba el destino. Cuando cursaba su último año en Hogwarts, el Señor Oscuro, en un arranque de ira, había asesinado a Narcissa Malfoy. A raíz de ese hecho, Lucius había hablado con Dumbledore y se había ofrecido como espía para la Orden. De hecho, había sido gracias a él que Severus había logrado escapar con vida cuando fue descubierto.  
  
En la actualidad, el mayor de los Malfoy seguía engañando a Voldemort de forma magistral, fingiendo ser el mejor de sus lacayos, cuando era en realidad uno de sus mayores enemigos. Incluso, un año antes, había empezado una relación con Remus Lupin. En esa oportunidad, Draco también quiso ofrecerse como espía, pero tanto Lucius como Dumbledore se habían negado terminantemente, por lo que al terminar Hogwarts, públicamente renunció a convertirse en mortífago y se unió a la Orden, y con el tiempo, él y Harry se habían vuelto grandes amigos.  
  
Harry dio otra vuelta en la cama; definitivamente, esa noche los recuerdos le impedían conciliar el sueño. Dándose por vencido, decidió que tal vez un vaso de leche tibia le ayudaría, así que saltó de la cama, y descalzo y en pijama, salió de la habitación.  
  
Los aposentos de su antiguo profesor quedaban tres puertas más allá de la suya, en su camino hacia la cocina, y cuando pasó al lado de su puerta, quedó paralizado, escuchando unos gemidos ahogados que provenían del interior.  
  
_“¿Qué le estará pasando?”_ , pensó, dudando entre entrar o seguir su camino. Pero no podía dejarle así; el hombre parecía sentirse mal, podía necesitar ayuda.  
  
Armándose de valor, tanteó el pomo de la puerta: estaba abierta. Empujó con cautela y asomó la cabeza. En el interior, la oscuridad apenas era atenuada por una minúscula vela. Enfocó la vista hacia el sitio de dónde provenía el resplandor y se quedó paralizado. Su antiguo profesor se sostenía con fuerza el antebrazo, mientras tenía el rostro hundido en la almohada, los dientes cerrados contra el mullido tejido en un intento por evitar gritar. En la sábana, bajo el antebrazo, empezaba a formarse un charquito de sangre roja.  
  
Obligándose a salir de su estupor, casi corrió hacia la cama del hombre.  
  
—Profesor, ¿qué le ocurre?  
  
El otro volteó, los ojos inundados de dolor y asombro, y espetó con furia:  
  
—¡Váyase, Potter!  
  
—No. Debo ayudarle.  
  
—Nadie puede ayudarme —susurró con dificultad, el rostro contorsionado de dolor—. ¡Váyase!  
  
Harry notó que la sangre brotaba desde cierta zona específica del antebrazo, el lugar donde la marca tenebrosa palpitaba malignamente. Recordó su adolescencia, cuando su propia cicatriz le maltrataba cada cierto tiempo, latiendo dolorosamente, y entonces lo entendió: A pesar de que por el hechizo Fidelio era incapaz de localizar su ubicación, Voldemort estaba torturando a Severus a través de la marca tenebrosa.  
  
Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, casi por instinto, Harry trepó a la cama y atrapó a Severus entre sus brazos. En un principio, éste intento negarse, liberarse del más joven, pero éste empezó a sisear y a mecerse a un ritmo suave y tranquilizador, y el hombre se rindió y se permitió recibir el cálido consuelo que le era entregado con tanta sinceridad. Y cuando la tortura terminó y el dolor pasó, se quedó dormido en los fuertes y protectores brazos, y por primera vez desde que escapara de Voldemort, pudo descansar en paz.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Al día siguiente, ninguno de los dos mencionó lo ocurrido esa larga noche. Sin embargo, de un modo muy sutil, la relación entre ambos comenzó a cambiar. Empezaron a conversar después de terminar las prácticas en lugar de irse cada uno por su lado; cocinaban juntos, jugaban ajedrez y escuchaban música. Y cuando Severus sentía que empezaba una nueva agresión de Voldemort, siempre llamaba a Harry. Y el joven le arropaba entre sus brazos y le sostenía hasta que la tortura pasaba, y luego le consolaba y le arrullaba hasta que se quedaba dormido.  
  
Y de ser dos extraños viviendo en la misma casa pasaron a ser dos amigos entrañables. Y de amigos pasaron a ser amantes, y de amantes pasaron a ser pareja, a entender que uno era el complemento del otro, que su pareja era todo aquello que deseaban en la vida y más.  
  
Y allí, encerrados en aquella pequeña cabaña de pescadores, pasaron los meses más felices de sus vidas. Y allí, Harry supo que debía vencer al malnacido del Señor Oscuro. Por sus amigos, por el mundo mágico y muggle, pero especialmente por él, por su Severus, por su amor.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El nueve de Enero amaneció frío y nublado. Harry se despertó temprano, inquieto por un deseo que hacía días venía rondando por su pensamiento. Era el cumpleaños de Severus y deseaba hacerle un regalo muy, muy especial; el problema es que, encerrado en esa condenada cabaña, no veía la forma de hacerlo.  
  
Miró a su lado y sonrió con ternura. Su pareja dormía, cansado; la noche anterior había sufrido un nuevo ataque de Voldemort, uno verdaderamente cruento. De sólo recordarlo a Harry se le impregnaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
  
Con cuidado, delineo los rasgos del duro rostro: las cejas altivas, la nariz grande, la quijada firme. Tomó un mechón de cabello negro y lo dejó deslizar entre sus dedos; era tan suave.  
  
_“Merlín, amor”_ , pensó, mientras la lágrimas incontenibles se deslizaban por su rostro. _“Daría todo lo que tengo, lo que soy, mi vida, para que tú pudieras librarte de esta horrible tortura”_.  
  
Acarició sus labios con la punta del dedo, y depositó un levísimo beso en ellos, antes de levantarse. Por lo pronto, iría a prepararle un desayuno con las cosas que más le gustaban y lo consentiría todo lo que pudiera.  
  
Lamentablemente, por ese año, el regalo de cumpleaños tendría que esperar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus se había despertado mucho más repuesto, para encontrarse a un sonriente Harry, desnudo en medio de su habitación y con una bandeja en sus manos, con lo que al hombre le pareció un desayuno digno de un rey.  
  
Pero como, según le dijo a su pareja con picardía, hacer el amor después de comer no era muy aconsejable para la salud, Severus había decidido invertir las acciones y desayunarse primero a Harry. De hecho, luego del desayuno habían seguido retozando toda la mañana, y hubieran continuado toda la tarde de no ser por los discretos toques en la puerta de entrada.  
  
—Es Albus —musitó Severus, quien de inmediato reconoció el toque. Se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar la ropa de ambos—. Vístete mientras voy a abrir —pidió, para salir de inmediato del cuarto.  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a la salita de la cabaña, encontró a su pareja acompañado por Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin. De inmediato, corrió a abrazar a Remus, pero cuando se separó, observó los rostros serios y frunció el ceño.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre?  
  
—Recibí un mensaje de Lucius —musitó Remus, con rostro preocupado—. Vordemort terminó de agruparse; esta noche piensan atacar Hogwarts y el Ministerio.  
  
—¿Y por qué Hogwarts? —indagó Harry.  
  
—El nivel de magia en el castillo es altísimo, proviene de los mismísimos Fundadores. Saben que si logran apoderarse de Hogwarts y el Ministerio, estaremos perdidos —explicó Dumbledore.  
  
—¿Es la batalla final, verdad? ¿Debo enfrentarme a él? —preguntó el joven con serenidad, mientras Severus tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos, única muestra visible de la angustia que le agobiaba ante el pensamiento de Harry enfrentado a ese monstruo.  
  
—Así es, es la hora de cumplir la profecía —sentenció el anciano, y Harry se levantó, arrastrando consigo a Severus.  
  
—Me alegro, estaba deseando que llegara este momento. ¿Vamos?  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La lucha había sido larga y salvaje, y buena prueba de ello eran los cuerpos de heridos y muertos que cubrían los terrenos exteriores de Hogwarts. Y todavía continuaba, con magos de la Luz y mortífagos lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Y en medio del humo de los hechizos, el olor a sangre derramada, los gritos de los atacantes y el clamor suplicante de los heridos, Harry y Voldemort luchaban uno contra otro, lanzando y esquivando maldiciones por igual.  
  
—Eres un pusilánime, Potter —gritaba en ese momento el Señor Oscuro—. Hasta ahora sobrevives porque eres bueno defendiéndote —espetó de manera burlona—. ¿Pero cuánto te dudará? Recuerda la profecía: sólo uno vivirá. Pero tú eres incapaz de matarme, no tienes valor para mandarme un mísero hechizo oscuro —la risotada resonó en la noche, mientras el Señor Oscuro lanzaba un nuevo maleficio que Harry apenas pudo esquivar—. Para lanzar el Avada hay que desear verdaderamente la muerte de tu oponente, y tú eres incapaz de desear la muerte de nadie, ni siquiera la mía, ¿verdad muchachito? —Harry lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ que el otro esquivó fácilmente.  
  
>>Dumbledore y los demás fueron tan ingenuos, creyendo que un estúpido niñato iba a lograr poner la profecía a su favor —un nuevo rayo salió de la varita de Voldemort, dando de pleno en una pierna de Harry, quien cayó al piso con un gemido—. Esta pelea ya me está cansando, Ava…  
  
El maleficio fue interrumpido cuando un rayo verde partió de algún lugar a la izquierda, pero el atacante estaba tan lejos que el monstruo tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo. Observando por el rabillo del ojo, Voldemort notó la figura vestida de negro que corría presurosa hacia ellos.  
  
>>Miren quien nos viene a acompañar, mi espía favorito —desde el suelo, Harry giró y observó a Severus, que en ese momento casi llegaba a su lado, pero la mano libre de Voldemort se alzó para impedírselo—. Oh, no, no, no, mi querido Severus. Esto es entre el niñato y yo, y tú tienes una vieja deuda conmigo, ¿recuerdas? —su mano extendida se movió y el profesor cayó al suelo sin poderlo impedir, presa del dolor más terrible que había soportado hasta entonces, mayor que el que había soportado durante todas esas noches terribles, mayor que el de mil cruciatas juntos. Al instante, la marca comenzó a sangrar profusamente.  
  
—Severus —gritó Harry, y con esfuerzo, empezó a levantarse sobre su pierna herida, colocándose de nuevo frente a su contrincante en posición de ataque—. Déjalo en paz, desgraciado.  
  
—Vaya, vaya, si parece que le interesas al mocoso, Severus —dijo el otro, burlón, al tiempo que aumentaba el dolor sobre el hombre vestido de negro, si es que ello era posible—. No, Harry, no lo pienso soltar —la vista del Señor Oscuro no se apartaba del muchacho—. Severus es mío, mi esclavo, y cuando me deshaga de ti voy a disfrutar haciéndolo sufrir hasta que suplique por su muerte. Lo nuestro es como lo que dicen en las bodas muggles, “hasta que la muerte nos separe”.  
  
Harry sintió que de repente le invadía un odio visceral hacia ese ser depravado, un odio tan profundo que le dio el valor de desear lo que no había podido desear antes, a pesar de que ese ser había matado a tantos seres queridos.  
  
Empuñado su varita, la sostuvo firme en dirección de Voldemort quien, ufano en lo que creía su triunfo, no se preparó a tiempo.  
  
—Avada Kadavra.  
  
El brillante rayo verde, frío y mortífero, salió de la varita y fue a impactar directo en el corazón del monstruo. Segundos después, el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort caía en la helada superficie cubierta de sangre.  
  
Severus sintió como todo dolor cesaba de repente. Cuando pudo recuperar algo su respiración, miró hacia el lugar donde estaba parado Harry y observó que había caído al piso. A su alrededor, la lucha entre los Mortífagos y la gente de Dumbledore había arreciado; ambos bandos sabían que, caídos sus líderes, debían dar todo de sí para decidir la batalla a su favor.  
  
Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y con el corazón oprimido de angustia, Severus se arrastró por la tierra helada, tratando de llegar hasta el cuerpo inerte de Harry. Cuando al fin le alcanzó, comprobó que estaba desmayado y respiraba lentamente, pero aún vivía. Sacó su varita y logró musitar un hechizo para detener la sangre que seguía brotando de la enorme herida de la pierna del muchacho, eso bastaría para detener la hemorragia por unos minutos. Luego, tomó la cabeza coronada de negro cabello y la colocó sobre su regazo.  
  
—Harry, amor —musitó, acariciando la fría mejilla con adoración—. Harry, por favor, despierta —levantó la varita y musitó _‘Enervate’_  
  
Con alivio, observó cómo los jóvenes parpados empezaban a moverse, hasta que le dejaron ver un maravilloso par de ojos verdes.  
  
—¿Severus… estás… bien? —preguntó con dificultad.  
  
—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Cómo te sientes? —interrogó, apartando un mechón de su frente. A su alrededor, la batalla continuaba, pero eso a Severus no le importaba. En ese momento, todo su mundo se centraba en el joven acostado sobre su regazo.  
  
—Como… si me hubiera… aplastado aquel… Colacuerno Húngaro— replicó, recordando al dragón del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Severus sonrió y se inclinó para besarle suavemente los labios—. ¿Voldemort? —preguntó el joven.  
  
—Está muerto.  
  
—Yo… no podía desear matarlo —musitó—. No quería convertirme en asesino. Pero cuando vi cómo te maltrataba… Y cuando dijo que iba a seguir haciéndolo…  
  
—Tranquilo —el hombre le acunó en sus brazos—. Ya todo pasó. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.  
  
—Es que yo… tu marca… —la mano suave fue hacia el antebrazo de Severus y entonces lo notó—. Severus, tu marca —exclamó, exaltado.  
  
El aludido fijó la vista en su antebrazo y suspiró, profundamente aliviado. La terrible marca que manchaba su brazo, el vívido recordatorio de sus errores de juventud, ya no estaba.  
  
>>Desapareció —dijo Harry, feliz.  
  
Severus permaneció mudo un largo rato, aún sin poder creer que estuviera al fin libre del maldito yugo. Por su parte, su pareja se acomodó en su regazo, y volvió a ser el joven que esa mañana tenía una sola preocupación.  
  
>>No te pude comprar un regalo —se lamentó.  
  
Severus fijó su mirada en la amada cara. Era increíble que a su pareja le preocupara ese pequeño detalle luego de todo por lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
—Amor, hoy me diste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudiera desear —musito, feliz de tenerlo vivo entre sus brazos.  
  
Y el antiguo profesor de Pociones tenía razón. Ese día, en los helados campos de Hogwarts, Harry había regalado a Severus el mejor de los obsequios posibles.  
  
El preciado presente de la libertad.  
  
  
FIN


End file.
